


Chemical Reaction

by Simplyfx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, other pairings implied kurooi tsukkiyama bokuaka levyaku ect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyfx/pseuds/Simplyfx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Hinata is a stripper, and Kageyama shares a flat with Oikawa.<br/>Oikawa is the most bothersome flatmate Tobio could have ever had.  Shouyou is blunt as fuck and Kageyama doesn’t know how to handle him.</p><p>Pairing: Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou</p><p>Other (implied) pairings: KuroOi, BokuAka, Lev/Yaku, Tsukkiyama, Asanoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Tobio chan, you absolutely have to come to my birthday party this Saturday.”

Oikawa chirps upon intruding Kageyama’s room, and Kageyama jumps on his bed, eyes flickering from his laptop screen to his annoying flatmate who, as of lately, had taken the bad habit of bursting into his room unannounced. Since last month Oikawa had started this endless chant about his birthday party and how awesome it was going to be since it was his 21st birthday.

Tobio couldn't care less about Oikawa turning 21 though. He, in fact, regretted the day he accepted to share an apartment with him, even though he was the one suggesting it at first. It had seemed the most easy and convenient decision, or at least Tobio thought so once he graduated from high school. They had been together through all the years of middle school and high school that it only came natural to follow into the same university. Given that Oikawa was two years older than he was, Tobio had come to the conclusion that it’d be only a year of utter annoyance before Oikawa’s graduation, and then he’d have been free to choose another flatmate, preferably not as annoying as Oikawa.  
He growls, fixing him with a stare of absolute annoyance as if with that he could drive the annoying Oikawa away, but things like staring contests, even though Tobio had the most terrifying glare, never seemed to work on Oikawa.

“What do you want?” Tobio grumbles then, deciding to turn to his laptop screen where he was watching a DVD that, of course, Oikawa had pushed on him and that he had to accept just for the sake of shutting him up. ‘Discover yourself’ the title read on its cover. Tobio had to make a snappy sound at that, he didn't need a lame DVD to discover himself, at least not one given by Oikawa. On top of that, it pissed him off that the boy seemed the most knowledgeable about this matter.  
  
“Ah Tobio chan! It’s because you frown all the time that you can’t get yourself a boyfriend.”  
  
“I'm not gay.” Comes Tobio’s angry answer, as he hastily turns to him again.  
  
Oikawa stands leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed and looks at him, maybe for a second too long, contemplating if his flatmate even believed to his own words before coming out with a snarky remark.

“Tobio, you’re almost 19 and you never had a girlfriend. Trust me you are gay.”

Tobio bristles at Oikawa’s bluntness. “That’s not-“

“Oh, and if you are going to throw some crap like I haven’t found the right girl yet,” Oikawa promptly interrupts him, “then trust me this is not your case, Tobio.”

Rage flaring up, Tobio decides to make the matter falls upon deaf ears. It wasn’t the first time the two had this discussion and Tobio knew that if he kept the conversation going things would have turned for the worst. Oikawa could not only be annoying, but scary at times too, and if Tobio hadn’t known him better he’d totally think he was a freak.

“Whatever. Believe what you want.” Tobio mutters defeated.

Oikawa’s attention shifts onto Tobio’s laptop then, and as he makes his way further into the room, he swiftly throws himself on the bed next to Tobio, making the latter jump out of his skin at the sudden movement. When Tobio turns his face to Oikawa again, and sees that look of utter victory plastered on his face, Tobio instantly knew what the twisted Oikawa was thinking.

“Just so you know,” Tobio defends, “I'm only watching this DVD because you wouldn't leave me alone.”  
  
The smirk on Oikawa’s face grows even larger then, so much that Tobio was tempted to punch him straight in the face, but it wouldn't be appropriate to hit your flatmate who also was your upperclassman and long date friend.

“Aah Tobio Tobio!” Oikawa chants, gesticulating in a funny manner, which needless to say, irritated Tobio more. “You don’t have to be all shy about it. The sooner you admit you’re gay to yourself the better you’ll feel.”  
  
Tobio’s lip curls upward, an unpleasant feeling spreading all over his body. He really didn't want to go deep into the matter, it was not the right day for him to discuss his sexuality, but then again it never was in the first place.

Oikawa leans away from the laptop screen, a serious look etched on his face, signifying his concern. Even though he acted like a total douchebag most of the time, he could be very sensible and understanding when the case called for it.

“Tobio, I'm not doing this out of fun, you know?”

Tobio pursues his lips into a tight line. He knew Oikawa was not the type to take things like someone else’s sexuality lightly, he knew it and yet-

“However, you can still come to my birthday party Tobio chan.” Oikawa’s tone changes yet again into a cheerful one, interrupting Tobio’s line of thought. “There will be lots of sexy guys; we will find you a hot date eventually.”

Tobio glares at him for a moment, and then sighs. Going to Oikawa’s birthday party meant to leave the comfort of his apartment, it meant to meet people, strangers on top of that, and Tobio was never really interested in knowing all the people Oikawa frequented, and from the look of it Oikawa seemed like the kind of person who knew many people. Tobio was a loner instead, who easily found comfort in the silence of his own room, who despised any kind of social interaction unless required or related to his studies. But sometimes he yearned for it, he yearned for social interaction with others, he yearned for a special relationship with a special someone, whom people, perhaps Oikawa, called their significant other or soulmate. Tobio didn’t understand how people could socialise so easily or what the principle behind it was. It was like a major abstract concept for him, yet he hoped that maybe one day the right person would come along and then things would fall into place.

“Tobio.” Oikawa’s flat tone reaches Tobio’s ears and he is harshly brought to reality again. “You have been living as a recluse since you’ve started university.” Oikawa states firmly, which only enhances Tobio’s previous thinking.  
Tobio bites his bottom lip. It was true that he had been living as a recluse, a ghoul, emerging only in the odd and unpredictable times or when he felt brave enough to polish up his face and show it to the outside world. If anything Oikawa’s reasoning wasn't wrong.  
He sighs for the umpteenth time, and before Oikawa can add anything else he straightens up his back and says:

“Fine I’ll come,” which leaves Oikawa stunned for a second of a fraction before bursting his lungs out with a shout of absolute victory.

“Let me hug you Tobio chan!” Oikawa singsongs in a way that makes Tobio’s entire body shiver as he instinctively plants one hand straight on Oikawa’s face to forcedly push him away, sending him fly straight down to the floor.

“Gross.” Tobio pulls a disgusted face.

“You are cruel Tobio chan, I was only showing you my gratitude.”

“Yeah yeah,” Tobio snarls, “show that kind of gratitude to your boyfriend.”

But Oikawa only scowls at that before going eerily silent, and Tobio wonders if maybe he had hit the wrong nerve.

“Tch” Oikawa pouts after a while, “Don’t talk about that idiot.”

Tobio absently scratches the back of his head, expression unfazed. It wasn't the first time Oikawa had this drama boyfriend going on, he was used to it. He expected Oikawa to start blabbering about his other half and how much of an idiot he was but to his big surprise Oikawa says absolutely nothing, opting to straight up from the floor where he had previously fall into, instead. 

“It’s decided then Tobio chan.” Oikawa says, striding towards the door about to leave, “Be ready this Saturday.”

Tobio nods, idly wondering what could have settled the always cheerful Oikawa in such a state but decides to let it slide because, honestly, Tobio was never good at deciphering others.

 

When Saturday rolls around, much to Tobio’s chagrin, he finds himself totally unprepared. First of all, he had stupidly forgotten to ask Oikawa the whereabouts of the party, and when he finally manages to ask a few hours prior to the start of the party, Tobio’s mouth is left hung open with stupor.

“What do you mean we are going to a gay club???” Tobio shrieks on his seat in front of his laptop where he had unsuccessfully tried to finish his assignment, which was due in less than two weeks.

“Now now, Tobio chan! Don’t be silly!” Oikawa chirps, his tone light. “This is no time to be working on assignments.”

“You tricked me.” Tobio retorts, not listening.

“Did not.”

“You did.”

“No, you’re just too naive.” Oikawa defends, effectively bringing his point across. He seriously had no idea what his friend thought about when he told him he’d bring him in a place filled with hot guys.

“I'm not going to a gay club!!!” Tobio shouts furious, but Oikawa ignores his rant and pushes an incredulous Tobio out of his room and out of their apartment. As he drags him towards the car, Oikawa mutters something about the importance of punctuality and quickly sticks the key in the ignition and with a roar he brings the engine to life.

“You are going to have an amazing time.” Oikawa promises as he hits the accelerator.

Tobio is still incredulous.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s exactly 9:45pm when they finally arrive.

The parking lot is packed with cars and Oikawa curses under his breath for the lack of a decent spot to park the car.

“Great,” Oikawa says, throwing his hands over the steering wheel, “I'm going to be late to my own birthday party.”

Tobio gives him a look of pure disinterest, “Maybe we should have fetched a cab instead.” he says with no much thinking and Oikawa eyes him like he wants to murder him. “Yeah, like that would solve the problem now.” He bites back as he shifts his attention in search of a free spot to park again. Tobio only scowls at that.

By the time they make it it’s already 10:10 pm, and at last, Oikawa lets out a sigh of relief as he happily gets off of his car and turns to the direction of the club with Tobio grudgingly following behind him.

As they approach the lit building, Tobio hears muffled voices coming from it in the distance and he regrets not feigning sickness to keep him in bed. The inside of the club is even livelier than Tobio made it out to be at first glance. It’s packed with men talking, laughing and drinking in a way that seemed way too obnoxious to him. The colourful lights of the club blind him upon entering and the music is so loud that Tobio momentarily has to press the palm of his hands against his ears to drive away the painful sound.

When one of the security guards approaches them and Tobio faintly hears Oikawa talking to the man, they are escorted soon after to a private area, which much to Tobio’s astonishment, had a stage on it where half naked men were dancing on poles, and truthfully Tobio in his 19 years of life had never known also men could dance on poles. He realises with greatest distaste that the club wasn’t only a normal gay club but a striptease club, a detail that the cheeky Oikawa had purposely forgotten to mention to him.

“Oi” he snarls, or rather he tries, since the boisterous music does a pretty good job at muffling his voice. He slightly tugs at Oikawa’s shirt to get his attention then, “This is playing dirty.”

Oikawa turns to him with the innocence of an infant, nonetheless understanding the meaning of his flatmate’s words. “C'mon Tobio, don’t be a fuss. Didn’t I promise you’ll have fun tonight?”

Tobio grimaces in utter annoyance when from far away sitting in a table across from them he recognises Kuroo, who’s staring intensely at them, or better said, at Oikawa, like a cat that has taken notice of his prey in the distance.

“Here here guys,” Kuroo yells, and Oikawa frets to take his seat just next to him. “You guys are late.” he then adds.

“We wasted time looking for a decent parking for the car.” Tobio says simply as he sits in front of them, seeing how his stupid friend seemed to lose the ability of speech whenever he was in close proximity with his boyfriend. Tobio rolls his eyes, thinking back at Oikawa’s antics just the previous week, but obviously the two had made up.

There were other people sitting at the table, Tobio recognised some but most of them were absolutely unknown to him.

“How can possibly the birthday boy be late for his own birthday party!?” Suddenly says a cheery voice that belonged to a very tall guy with silver hair. One of those that Tobio didn’t know.

“Please don’t be noisy, Lev.” comes the angry reply of a boy with bleached hair that resembled the perfect image of a pudding. He was sitting next to Lev, and seemed intent on whatever game had going on in his phone. “The loud music is enough already to give me a headache.” he concludes, his eyes still glued to his phone, but his voice obviously annoyed.

“Oya oya?” Another guy with silver hair but with a really ridiculous hair style that Tobio thought could rival Kuroo’s one intrudes into the conversation. “Kenma doesn’t like clubs!?”

“Leave him alone Bokuto San.” A guy with silky black hair and a pretty face nudges at Bokuto’s side with the intent of refraining him to say anything more stupid.

“You are mean Akaashi!“ Bokuto complains in a childish way, though there’s no bite in his words.

Tobio notices that the two boys are way too close for just being simply friends and feels a knot forming in his gut, wondering how many of the people sitting at that table were actually a couple.

"Is this your friend?” Akaashi impassive asks Oikawa, curiously eyeing Tobio, who immediately tenses up.

“Yeah, this is Tobio chan, my flatmate.” Oikawa chirps and Tobio feels compelled to correct him instantly.

“I’m Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio. Nice to meet you.” He politely bows his head down.

"So Kageyama,” a short boy sitting next to Lev, who had not talked until then, calls his attention. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

There’s a sudden laugh echoing through the table, which much to Tobio’s distaste, comes from Oikawa’s damn mouth, and Tobio doesn’t know if the flush creeping up his neck is due to the embarrassing question or Oikawa’s teasing laughter, maybe both.

 

“Tobio is new about this whole thing Yaku San.” Oikawa manages to say between laughter, “He never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. And this is the first time he actually comes to a gay club.” Oikawa spurts out those words naturally as if he just didn’t go yelling at people about someone else’s private life.

Kuroo promptly and rightfully hits his boyfriend on the head for his supposed lack of tact, “Stupid you’re making Kageyama embarrassed.” He says out of concern, and Oikawa stops his giggle fest altogether when he sees Tobio glaring at him like he wanted to chop his head off.

Literally everyone in the group is staring at him now, and Tobio never wanted anything more than to dig a hole in the floor and disappear into it, but sadly he currently was the epitome of everyone’s attention and he had no idea how to get out of the embarrassing situation.

He curses Oikawa and his damn birthday party seven ways to hell and back, but more than that he curses himself for letting Oikawa coerce him into coming. He should have stayed holed up in his room and nothing of this would have ever happened.

“Really? Never?” Bokuto interrupts his line of thought with a disbelieving tone that Tobio finds to be an octave too loud for his ears.

“That’s weird man,” Bokuto continues unperturbed, crossing his arms over his chest, "I’m willing to bet there are people at this table who would like to suck your dick.”

If Tobio previously had any doubts about coming to the party, that was the last straw that washed all of them away.

“Excuse me!?” Tobio swallows hard, his pupil dilating in horror, not sure if upon the loud music he had heard it right.

“Bokuto San,” Akaashi scolds him harshly this time, though always maintaining his impassive face. “You should seriously think before talking.”

There’s a strange light in Akaashi’s eyes that sets Bokuto off and he immediately rushes to apologise, more for fear that his boyfriend might have misunderstood his words.

“Forgive him,” Akaashi says soon after, in an attempt to make his boyfriend look less stupid than he actually was. “He’s a little merry and he doesn’t make any sense.”

Tobio warily accepts the apology but sits there still in shock, and he is glad when a waiter, who didn’t wear much layer of clothing, approaches the table with a tray full of drinks, and becomes everyone’s centre of attention. He’s fully relieved that the embarrassing moment had passed just like that.

“Oh, sorry Kageyama.” Kuroo says upon noticing he was the only one left without a drink once all of the drinks were set in front of everyone. “We all ordered a second round of drinks since you two were late, and I ordered for Oikawa too because I know what he likes, but I don’t know your tastes so I didn’t bother to order anything for you.”

Kageyama waves a dismissive hand.

“It’s ok, I’ll go get my drink at the bar.” he says as he gets up from his seat, glad he had an excuse to evade the obnoxious table. But his legs feel wobbly for some reason and suddenly the short walk between his spot and the bar seems unbearably far. Tobio questions if the one of getting up from his seat was a good idea in the first place. He straightens his resolve though and slowly begins to walk towards his goal, catching the unwanted attention of some guys sitting on a table of whose Tobio questioned their gender. It was not like Tobio discriminated anyone but surely those were not his type.

He reaches one of the free stools just in the corner of the bar and quietly sits on it, surprised the bar is actually devoid of people. Tobio notices that most people were glued to their seats, eyes fixed at the now empty stage as if a new show was just about to start.

He warily scans the bar to see if any of the staff would come and take his order when through the glass door in the back he barely distinguishes the silhouettes of two guys, one with blonde short hair wearing glasses and another one with messy brown hair and pretty freckles that were obviously neglecting their job choosing to make out in the back instead. Tobio scoffs; at least they could have chosen a less visible spot. After all, he just wanted a goddam drink. He thought that maybe getting drunk could have saved the rest of the night from being a total failure.

“Hi!”

Tobio hears a perky voice just as a bright mop of wavy orange hair pops out from behind the counter, and instinctively he backs off in his chair.

“What can I serve you, sir?” The bartender, to whom the voice belongs, asks politely, his golden brown eyes staring at him, expecting a reply that doesn’t come.

Tobio is mesmerised by the vision that suddenly proffers itself in front of him and lets his eyes scan the lithe but slightly muscular body of the much shorter boy who wears a black outfit that lets everything to the imagination, but more than that, it leaves Tobio unable to think coherently.

“Uhm, sir?” The boy calls out to him doubtful, and Tobio is brought back to his senses once he realizes he had been staring. “I’m sorry for making you wait,” the boy apologises, thinking that maybe his customer was ticked off about the long wait. It takes a couple of blinks and gulps before Tobio can actually manage to form a proper word, which however, doesn’t even come out right.

“H-hi” he stutters, and he sounds so ridiculous that he just wants to plunge himself into the depth of the ocean.

The other looks at him with a questioning look, “Ooh,” the boy exhales, “so you can actually speak?”

There’s a tinge of irony in his question, and Tobio’s upper lip immediately scrunches upward, confused at his sudden change in demeanour.

“What?” Tobio grimaces, his voice becoming thicker.

“Well, for a minute there I thought you couldn’t talk.” The shorter boy says mockingly, leaning on the counter and closer to his face.

Tobio involuntary shifts in his seat, and wonders if that was the usual treatment reserved to customers in the club.

“I mean,” The boy speaks again, his voice provocative this time, “it would be a pity not knowing the voice of such a handsome guy.” The words are let out in a whisper but they set Tobio’s stomach on fire and send his mind in frenzy, “besides,” he continues shameless, “your voice sounds really sexy.”

Tobio gulps at the close proximity, vaguely thinking the boy was blunt beyond reasoning. “I just said few words,” he manages to reply, his eyes shifting nervously, trying to avoid the other shiny and curious ones, “and handsome?”

 

“Well, yeah you are pretty easy on the eye,” the boy says as he retreats back to the counter and Tobio almost regrets the closeness between them had vanished just like that. “You’re sitting at that table, right mister blue eyes?” He points at the table where Oikawa and the others are freely chatting and laughing away.

Tobio tries to hide his embarrassment at the way the boy has just nicknamed him and slightly turns his head to glance at it with the corner of his eyes. He catches Oikawa and Kuroo staring at him with a knowing smirk, but he opts to ignore the idiotic duo.

“How did you know?” he asks incredulous, turning to the boy who just crosses his arms over his chest and scrunches his nose up, something that Tobio finds incredibly adorable.

“I told you,” the boy huffs, you’re pretty easy to spot“

Tobio idly scratches the back of his neck, not completely sure what interpretation to give to the boy’s words.

“So,” The boy makes a sign in the air with his hand and Tobio understands he’s asking for his name.

“Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio.” He replies quickly.

“Kageyama Tobio.” The boy repeats slowly as if savouring the name on his tongue.

“Just Kageyama is fine.” Tobio hurries to say, feeling somewhat embarrassed at hearing his full name called by the boy.

“Hmm-” he cocks his head on a side. “What would you like to drink Kageyama san?” The boy finally asks like a good bartender should have done in the first place.

Tobio hesitates at the use of the honorific after his name, not quite sure if the boy was teasing him or not. Eyes darting from the counter top to the boy who stands there waiting. He didn’t know why but it almost felt like the boy was scrutinising him, lingering on his own very word and move. Tobio felt overwhelmed, but it was a good kind of overwhelming. Something he had never experienced before. He was scared but drawn to the boy nonetheless, and it was weird because being drawn to someone, a stranger met on a random club on top of that, was something that Tobio never expected to happen in his life.

“Juice,” he says, but his voice is barely audible that the boy has to lay forward again and strain his hearing.

“Sorry?” He says, with an innocent expression.

“O-Orange juice and v-vodka.” Tobio finally speaks, still stuttering but in a much louder voice.

“Vodka and orange juice then.” The boy says with a sly smirk as he grabs a bottle of vodka and skilfully starts to pour it into a highball glass. He stops midway and throws a furtive glance at his customer, eyes malicious. “Seems like you’ll need double vodka tonight.”

Tobio balks for a moment, and then for whatever reason flashing through his mind he nods. “Yeah double.”

“Double then.” He repeats after him, his smirk growing bigger as he finishes fixing his drink and sets it in front of him. “This is on the house.” he says, his hand still lingering on the glass.

An eerie light flashes into Tobio’s eyes as the free drink is sets in front of him and he doesn’t know why he easily accepts it without any question.

“So,” the boy plants his elbow on the counter and rests his head onto his palm. “is this your first time here?” He asks just as Tobio takes the first sip of his drink, the sweet dry liquid burning his throat.

“Yeah, first time.” He replies, glad he didn’t stutter this time.

The boy leans again on the counter and closer to him. “I guess it is or I would have noticed you,” he teases and Tobio quickly frets to get another sip of his drink, trying to fight the blush creeping up his face.

“Actually, it’s the first time I come to a gay club.” Tobio says, not sure why he’d go and tell a stranger.

The boy’s curiosity perks up then. “Oh?” he says, leaning back, surprise written all over his face. “So you are a new one?”

“N-no, I mean y-yeah.” Tobio panics, mentally kicking himself for his stupid reaction as he takes a big gulp off his drink this time.

“Woah relax. It was just a question, no need to be embarrassed. We’ve all been there at some point.” The boy says, seeing the mortification onto the other face and trying to reassure him.

Tobio seems to appreciate his consideration but feels ashamed nonetheless.

“How did you know?" Tobio’s mouth opens before realising what he was asking and he tries to detract. "Sorry, didn’t mean to intrude into your…”

“Third year of middle-school.” The boy cuts him off without any qualms, leaving him speechless.

“Wow! That’s early.” Tobio exclaims, more surprised at his inadequate reaction than the discover itself.

“Well, in comparison to a college student maybe it is.” The boy tosses back, giving him a mocking look that Tobio understands too well.

“Well, sorry for discovering my sexuality just recently.” Tobio huffs, eyes sharp.

“Oh!?” The boy’s features relax, "then you know you are gay now?“

It’s a question that sounds more like a statement, and Tobio desperately tries to keep his cool, not really pleased with where the conversation was going. But he knew he was failing all over and the smirk the boy had on his face was the confirmation of it. If the weird coiling burn he’d sensed in his stomach, lowering towards his groin whenever he looked at the boy meant he was gay then without a doubt he was.

"Of course!” he says in auto-pilot, almost as if his brain connected with the reality of the situation it would blow off that last bit of self-consciousness he had left.

“Hey” the boy says after a while, breaking the awkward silence, “I’m gonna finish my shift at the bar in exactly,” he spares a quick glance at the watch behind the counter “2 minutes” he smiles and Tobio’s heart does a weird jumping thing that makes his body all bubbly inside.

 

“Hinata!” Tobio hears one guy calling to the boy gently, upon entering from the glass back door. He recognises him to be the one who was making out in the back with the tall blonde dude just earlier, but this time was together with a much smaller guy.

“Shouyou,” the smaller boy who’s even shorter than Hinata calls out to him as well, "Your shift is done, you can go. It’s mine and Yamaguchi’s turn now." He grins.

Kageyama sits there, casually listening to the conversation between them, and suddenly like a tree hit by lightning he realizes he didn’t know the boy’s name up until now. "Hinata Shouyou” he repeats in his mind, feeling his cheeks burn lightly, and thinking to himself the boy had a pretty cool name.

"Yamaguchi, Nishinoya senpai.” Hinata chirps happily upon seeing his co-workers and greets them. “I was just about to wrap it up actually.”

“Yeah, do just that.” The boy called Nishinoya says cheerfully, giving him an ok sign.

“Good work today, Hinata.” Freckled boy, whose name was apparently Yamaguchi, says.

Hinata just smiles at them and then like nothing ever happened he leaves, not even bothering to look back at Kageyama, who needless to say, is left there confused.

Was the boy only flirting with him because he was a customer and he just happened to be on duty? He muses resentful, tightening the grip around his by now empty glass. He was not sure what he was expecting but the disappointment clutches at him, making his heart heavy.

For the first time in his life Tobio felt empty and the only thing that filled his mind were orange hair, honey brown eyes and a name that repeatedly sounded in the back of his head.

Hinata Shouyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still recovering from Haikyuu!! episode 22 tbh. And ok an update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is blunt af and Kageyama is a loser xD

Tobio glances at the two new bartenders on duty who smile at him, but not like Hinata did, more like in a way that let him understood they were indirectly asking him if he needed something else to drink since his glass was empty. So, after ordering a straight double vodka, because he needed to not think straight at all, he lazily totters away from the bar, and after glancing at the table where he previously sat and analysing the level of drunkenness of its occupants he doesn't feel like returning to it.

He sees Kuroo and the other guy called Bokuto shamelessly jump together on top of the table and try to re-enact that one scene from the Titanic where the protagonists stand at the top of the ship, as they both start singing ‘Happy Birthday Oikawa’ in an unlikely ugly tune that the others applaud cheerfully and Tobio ponders if they are all too drunk or just tone death.  
He stands there for a while, watching the ridiculous display and thinks that definitely he didn’t want to be lumped together with those idiots. His resolution is fortified when a bodyguard runs towards the trouble makers, giving them a warning. Tobio sighs for the umpteenth time, he wanted to get drunk already but not together with them, it was way better to get drunk alone, but suddenly he feels inadequate and thinks he shouldn’t have been there. He bites his bottom lip, a surge of anger swelling up and he hastily drinks his double shots of vodka in an attempt to push it away. But the dry liquid leaves his tongue and throat dry, causing him to cough lightly and it makes him feels lightheaded, so much that when a hand tentatively reach to his own from behind his back and forces him to turn around and he visualizes a bright mop of orange hair and big brown eyes that could rival the perfect essence of a sunny day, Tobio thinks it’s only a mirage, expect it isn’t.

“Hey,” Hinata whispers right into his ear. “Where are you going?” he pouts, “didn't I tell you to wait for me?”

Tobio is taken by surprise but the only thing he wants to do in that exact moment is to kiss that cute pout off his face even though he had never thought of doing that to anyone before or even kissed anyone for that matter. That, and also the fact that his vision was a tiny bit blurry and he visualised not one but five Hinatas, therefore he was not even sure which one he had to kiss.

“I-I thought you ditched me.” Kageyama whispers back, trying to adjust his blurry vision, which however doesn’t fail to notice the new attire Hinata is wearing.  
Hinata wore a black tight knit long sleeved top, which partially revealed a bow tie around his neck, and tight glittery black pants that reached upon his knees. But it didn’t matter that Hinata wore a black outfit, in Tobio’s eyes it made Hinata radiate like the sun, probably because of his bright orange hair.

Tobio swallows, trying to hide the blush on his face as Hinata looks at him with a clearly annoyed expression.

“Why would I ditch you?” Hinata crosses his arms, pouting, and Tobio finds himself thinking he’s cute for the umpteeth time.

“I-I don’t know,” he stutters, trying to find that little of reasoning he had left in his by now drunken mind, which he was not sure anymore if it was due to the alchool or Hinata’s presence, probably the latter. “I thought that maybe you were just flirting with me because I am a customer and-“

“Like hell I would do that.” Hinata interrupts him, staring at him pointedly, causing him to swallow even harder.

Tobio’s heartrate speeds up as Hinata brown eyes bore into him and he almost feels naked under his intense stare.

“C’mon lets get us some more drinks” Hinata suggests, much to Tobio’s delight. He checks the rather flashy watch on his wrist then, his frown completely gone. “I still have some more time before the starting of the show.” Hinata grins.

Tobio arches a curious brow and looks at him dubious, wondering if the fact that Hinata was now wearing a different attire had anything to do with the aforementioned show, but he has no time to question it that Hinata pulls him from his arm towards a secluded table still close enough to the stage.

They immediately order their drinks, or rather, Hinata does, because Tobio still feels like he’s in a different dimension and also because Hinata had insisted on offering him his drink again, and Tobio just didn't seem capable of refusing. After that, they seat in silence for what seems an eternity, Tobio growing nervous and tapping on the glass of his own drink to busy himself with something to do while racking his brain for something appropriate to say. But what one even speak about with strippers in a gay club? Granted that Tobio lacked social skills, he had no idea how to start a conversation, let alone with someone he was undeniably attracted to. One slight look at the boy in front of him who’s sucking on his straw in a way that looked more of a provocation to his hormones, and his mind starts to wander, reaching the most of his dirty fantasies, and Tobio is unable to suppress the hot flashes creeping down his lower regions. He tries to push those not so pure thoughts about the boy just met somewhere in the back of his mind when suddenly, Hinata breaks the silence with the most embarrassing question of the night.

“Hey, have you ever done it before?” Hinata looks so perfectly calm that Tobio thinks he had misheard the question at first, but Hinata is there looking at him with big, expectant eyes.

“E-excuse me!?” It’s all Tobio can say, incredulous at the question. All of the fantasies that he had previously pushed away back instantly more vivid than ever.  
Hinata gives him a sly smirk, licking his bottom lip, which only ensues Tobio’s dirty thoughts.

“You know? Sex.” He says bluntly, maybe a bit too loudly, and Tobio has to make sure no one around is listening to their conversation, but Hinata is obviously waiting for him to answer the simple yet embarrassing question so he nervously settles his hands on his tights before answering, unsure.

“I-I never ever kissed anyone before.” he admits, eyes fixed on the table and never landing on Hinata.  
He sounded like he was one more word away from breaking down into a pile of nervousness and embarrassment, waiting for Hinata to take fun of him for the absurd revelation. But to his big surprise the latter does something so incredibly unexpected that not even in a hundreds years Tobio would ever thought to happen to him.  
He sees everything in slow motion, something similar to when he’s in the court playing volleyball and he’s able to read an opponent’s attack and he’s ready to block it, with the only difference that in this situation he’s not aware of the other’s intention.  
Hinata swiftly leans forwards on the table and as fast as he can captures him from his shirt, pulling him forward until their lips touch, softly at first and hungrier when Hinata forcefully prods his tongue inside Tobio’s mouth.  
The kiss doesn't last long but it’s enough to leave Tobio incapable of forming any coherent speech until Hinata, as if kissing a total stranger met for the first time wasn't awkward already, asks him the second embarrassing question.

“So? How was it? Your first kiss?” He whisper on Tobio’s lips, still leaning forward with his hand clutched around Kageyama’s shirt, and his eyes are so beaming and malicious that Tobio can’t help but whisper back, “Yeah, I liked it.” He curls his upper lip upwards, eyes wandering, still not daring to look Hinata in the eye.  
Hinata only smiles at that, content with himself for making him blush.

“Well, for being your first time kissing someone, you sure weren't half bad.” Hinata praises him, and this time Tobio is sure he’s lost part of his mind because as Hinata says so he does something with his index fingers, touching his still wet lips, and Tobio thinks it’s so erotic that he feels a surge of rush going straight down to his crotch.  
They stare at each other for a moment, Tobio’s eyes not shifting this time because that finger brushing over Hinata’s lips as he looks at him is something too irresistile not to look at.  
It’s Hinata interrupting the moment with yet another embarrassing question eventually.

“So, if you know you are gay now,” he pauses with an intense look in his eyes, and his voice seems so low that Tobio wonders if he’s doing that to arouse him or just because he’s aware of other people around who might overhear them, but given the obvious bluntness of the boy, Tobio decides is probably the former and he doesn't know how to deal with it, “what does that make you?” Hinata finishes, smirking widely, as he rests his chin on his entwined hands, waiting for a reply.

Tobio’s heart starts pummelling into his chest. The way Hinata looks at him is enough to give him a heart attack. Even so, a look of confusion gradually grows on Tobio’s face. He really doesn't want to come out like an absolute idiot but he can’t help but wonder about the meaning of the question. He blinks doubtful, but before he can even open his mouth he hears a tiny laugh coming from Hinata, not a mocking one, but a truly genuine one. A laugh that made Tobio understand the boy knew he hadn’t clicked on the meaning of the question and that Hinata found it endearingly funny.

“You know?” Hinata tries to explain, making a sign in the air, trying to be subtle this time, “When two boys do it?” As he says so he sees Tobio’s eyes dilating in horror and his cheeks growing even redder at the implication. Another laugh escapes Hinata’s lips, which weirdly, they also were Tobio’s main interest at the moment, maybe for the kiss they’d shared earlier.

“Youuu” Hinata keeps laughing, and Tobio flares with embarrassment.

“Oi” Tobio says, but his voice is so slim that it doesn’t even possess the right tone to intimidate someone. “Don’t take fun of me.”

“Sorry sorry” Hinata says, waving a hand in front of him as he settles to stifle his laugh. “It’s just that you’re so cute, Kageyama kun.”

Tobio doesn’t know how to reply to that aside than with the first thing that comes into his mind, “You’re the cute one” he whispers loudly enough for Hinata to hear, and Hinata suddenly stops his laughter as his face takes on a more serious, provocative look. He stands up from his chair and swiftly reach for Tobio’s hear and whispers sensually into it, “I’m a cute receiver then.” He backs off slowly, eyes fixed on Tobio, who at first seems rather confused about his confession of being a sweet ‘receiver’.

In fact, for a moment there, Tobio is seriously thinking about volleyball positions and such, probably because his ear is still tingling and he can’t think properly. But when everything clicks and realization suddenly hits him, Tobio’s throat goes dry and he gapes, completely stunned, and before he can even recover from the shock Hinata adds,

“Oh, but I’d say you are a giver.” 

“W_what?” Tobio chockes on his words even more stunned now, “G-giver? R-receiver? I-I haven’t even thought about that.”

“Ah No?” Hinata teases as he sits back on his chair, eyes playful. “Would you like to find out then?”

There’s a moment of absolute black out on Tobio’s mind during which he meditates about whether or not he would like a dick up his ass and he concludes that he definitely would prefer to be the giver. He can’t bring himself to answer the blunt question though, not when Hinata is staring at him like that.

“You really have no shame, have you?” he resorts to say at last, eyes shifting nervously.

“Well, you better come out of that thick skin of yours if you wanna have a chance of getting laid.” Hinata shrugs and Tobio tenses up, incredulous at the boy’s bluntness maybe for the 100th time now.

“Mmh” Tobio mumbles unsure, hoping to lead the subject elsewhere,”What’s this show about?” He barely has the time to finish his sentence that he sees Hinata perk up in joy as if someone had just asked him the most nice and interesting question ever. Tobio is undeniably grateful he had succeeded into moving on another subject aside his sexuality.

“Oh, you will see.” Hinata’s eyes shine of an eerie light, and Tobio is sure that whatever he was talking about was something that made him extremely hyper and happy.

“When I’m on the stage, “ Hinata continues, a small smile on his lips, “I become the protagonist and it feels awesome. Dancing is awesome” he says, eyes still shiny and voice beaming.

Tobio looks at him in surprise. “You dance?” he asks stupidly but before he can berate himself for the stupid question, because of course strippers would know how to dance, he hears a loud noise coming from the stage, which brings both of them out of their personal world, with Tobio looking the most disgruntled about the sudden disconnection from what he believed to be flirting. Then the announcer on the stage starts to speak, catching everyone’s attention.

It’s with great astonishment that Tobio hears Hinata’s name being called from the announcer on the stage. After that he sees Hinata giving him a sly smile and a provocative “just watch me” before practically bouncing on the ball of his feet and slowly walking towards the stage. Tobio’s eyes unconsciously land on Hinata’s retreating figure, blushing soon after once he realizes he had been checking his ass out. 

Unexpectedly, once Hinata is on the stage, everyone applauds him and whistles at him as if he were the most sexy dancer in the club, to which, of course, Tobio absolutely agreed.  
Tobio’s eyes are wide, as he watches Hinata make a perfect bow to his audience who in return starts to throw notes of various yen at him, and then suddenly, all of the lights in the club goes down except the ones in the stage, which made Hinata the absolute and sole protagonist of the show Tobio was going to witness and that probably would never forget for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu!! season 2 finale killed me. I can't wait for season 3 this fall~

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to publish this because with me you never know if I am ever going to complete a fanfiction but oh well, let's try.


End file.
